Save Me
by Ash Kaiba
Summary: Two years ago, a young man became handicapped, blind, and mute. As his hearing starts to go, Yugi and his friend try to raise money for an operation that can fixed all that he lost. A young girl makes a special conection with him. KaibaXSerenity
1. Prologue

**Save Me**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER!! **I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters. I do own the event.

All these handicap stories made me want to write on of my own. I like it so far.

**Prologue**

"Hold the meeting for another 15 minutes! No, listen! I'm on my way, just behind schedule!" A young man yelled through the cell phone. "Kaiba Corp. will be there!"

The brunette snapped the phone shut. His cerulean eyes tossed and turned in anger. The chauffer focused on the road. The passenger glared down to the phone. He slid down further into his seat. Brake lights glowed red in the dark gloom. Rain pattered the windows of the limo. The stoplight turned green as the limo pulled forward.

Yet, they were not going to make it. As the limo moved across the intersection, Mother Nature played. She blew harder and the lights began to sway. The driver slowed to a cautious speed. His employer snapped at him, but went quiet as he sipped a bottle of water. Weather conditions worsened. The phone rang again. The passenger snapped at the caller and then, broke out apologizing. It was obvious that his brother had called.

"Everything's fine, Mokuba. It's just a bad night with terrible traffic." The man paused. "Listen, don't stay up too late."

The traffic continued to worsen. Tail lights glowed as head lights attempted to blind the driver. Then, he looked ahead of him. A pair of head lights glowed at him. The driver tried to avoid it, but couldn't react in time. The car rammed into the driver panel. The impact sent the passenger against his door. Because the limo was stuck in the intersection, another vehicle had rammed into the passenger side. The sudden force pushed the truck closer. Glass shattered around him as the barrier glass struggled to hold together. The young man cried out as the vehicle formed a hazardous cocoon around him. Bits of glass sliced his body. His ocean eyes stung and watered, trying to rid them of the glass. The barrier glass shattered. The man turned and screamed as pieces fell onto him. Two slashed his eyes. His world went red for a moment; then, dimmed. He tried to cry out, but his voice sounded different. Silence fell.

"Kai!"

The man weakly groaned. His arms couldn't find the strength to move. The voice kept talking to him, telling him to hold on. The splash of rain mingled into the voice's conversation. When he tried to respond, but the voice rebuked him.

"Easy now. Be ready. Pull, gently. Keep talking, Mr. Wheeler."

_Wheeler?_

Wheeler's voice obeyed the command. The man tried to find him, tried to look at him, but couldn't muster the strength to do it. He felt hands down his sides, but they vanished at his legs. Panic began to seize him. Then, he slipped away.

_**Later that night…**_

"Seto!"

A boy with raven hair rushed past the nurses and doctors. His violet eyes glowed in worry as he slowed to a walk. As he stepped into the room the nurse told him, the group turned. A blonde sat next to the bed. Blood covered his shirt and arms. Two brunettes kept their distance. A red star head held the boy's brother's hand.

"Yugi? Téa? Tristan? Joey? Why are you here?"

"We thought we should wait here until you arrive." Téa whispered. "He just got out of the operation." She added, gesturing to the body in the bed.

Mokuba Kaiba looked and flinched at the sight. His brother's body didn't move. His eyes were covered with bandages as were his ears. His throat had a piece of gauze taped to it. A tiny red tube ran down the bag and into his left arm.

"Is he alright?" The boy asked, his voice quivering.

"The doctor told us that Kaiba will not be able to walk, see, or speak. Maybe he will when new operations come. But," Yugi Mutou paused, "there's a chance that his hearing will go too."

Mokuba sniffed and cried into Yugi's school jacket. His friends looked sadly at him and his handicapped brother.

_**Some months later…**_

"Are you ready to go home?"

Seto Kaiba nodded, his foggy blue eyes staring ahead. Roland pushed the wheelchair toward the hospital doors. He heard clicks from cameras and Mokuba yelling, "No story here! Now, bug off!" The wheelchair stopped and a heavier click echoed in his mind. Mokuba had said something to Roland. And then, he felt an arm across his back. The door closed.

"It is okay, Seto."

Kaiba fingered for his brother's hand. It slipped into his hand and gently squeezed.

"Maybe you won't lose your hearing. But, this is going to be hard. I'll have to run the company. What about Student Council?"

Kaiba shrugged. _How can I **talk** without actually talking? How can I read and write?_

"What challenges we face, Seto, we'll overcome." Mokuba replied.

Kaiba leaned into his little brother, praying he was right.

Please review!


	2. Changes

**Save Me**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER!! **I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters. I do own the event.

Wow...I am amazed. You readers are AWESOME!! Your feedback makes me happy. As promised, here's the new chapter.

**Chapter 1: Changes**

_**Two Years Later…**_

An 18-year-old Seto Kaiba listened to his math teacher. He lectured the class about exponents and other review stuff. His fingers rested on keys with bumps. He could "see" the room by the teacher's voice and his fellow classmates' response. His left index finger brushed the four key, which was hooked to a machine with number plates. He'd been talking with this in math class after the accident. Yet, he still struggled with reading.

"Kaiba-kun, an easy question for you. What is f(x) x²-x+4 when x6?"

Kaiba worked the problem in his head. His middle and index pushed the "3" and "4" keys to show the answer of 34. The class congratulated him with the teacher giving him praise.

"Uyru-sensei? I'm here to help Kaiba to lunch."

"Yes, come in, Mutou-kun. Class is almost over. Your assignment is in the appendix of your calculus books. You will do problems 1-50 for tomorrow." Uyru paused. "Have a good day, Kaiba-kun."

Kaiba reached down and fingered the wheels of his chair. Cold metal directed him to a rubber rod, which lay in the lock position. He pulled the bar toward him, unlocking the brakes. After he finished writing Kaiba's assignment, Yugi Mutou pulled the chair away from Kaiba's desk. Then, he directed the chair towards the door. The boy questioned him. Kaiba answered with a nod or a simple hand gesture. He listened to Yugi's stories and his laughs. Jealousy filled his mind as his face grew dark. Yugi then said something.

"Kaiba, I've heard about an operation. It's your choice to go through with it. But, it is supposed to help people with handicaps like you."

The teen lowered his head lower.

"Don't lose all your hope." Yugi paused. "Hey, remember when you came back to school?"

"_Now, class, this is Kaiba-kun's first day back. Let's all give him a warm welcome." Ms. Chono grinned. "To your seat now, Kaiba-kun."_

_He nodded slowly, struggling to remember what the classroom looked like. His hands gripped the wheels of his chair and slowly rolled them. An endless gloom blocked his sight. He would stop and hold his hands out to find where the desks were._

"_Come on, Rich boy! You don't have all hour!" A student yelled at him._

_His head went lower as he bit his lip. Kaiba focused on the challenge. As he tried to roll the wheelchair forward, it disappeared under him. Laughter filled his ears. His fingers told him he was on the cold floor. His arms pushed him up._

"_Come on. Get up and walk to your seat. You're not fooling anyone." Another student yelled._

_Kaiba opened his mouth to complain, but snapped it shut as he remembered he was also mute. His mind whirled to find a way to tell them that he was dependent on other people. But, he couldn't find one that will work. He pulled his arms around his chest. His torso wobbled and he immediately returned his hands to their previous position._

"_Hey! Knock it off!" A voice with a Brooklyn accent yelled. "Give back his wheelchair!"_

"_This isn't funny," another voice replied._

_He couldn't tell what was going…until Joey Wheeler spoke to him._

"_Here, man. Let me help you back up."_

_The ground disappeared as a body cradled his weak frame. The solid back of his wheelchair returned as he listened to Joey repositioning his legs. Someone started to push the chair forward and through a right angle. The chair stopped and he heard his brakes being pressed against the tires._

"_I'll help you to your next class," Tristan Taylor whispered._

_Kaiba reached out to him. He heard a "You're Welcome." Then, the class started._

A small grin glowed on his face. Yugi patted his shoulder as he noticed the curving of the lips. The blind eyes looked at him with a thank you note written over them. Yugi was used to being taller than his Duel Monsters rival, who quit the game because of his blindness and lost of his voice. The world the Kaiba remembered was now different.

Mokuba Kaiba was the star of Domino City. Seto Kaiba was for old school duelists. Under Mokuba's control, Kaiba Corp. had amusement parks in America, Japan, China, France, and Germany. The Duel Disks were upgraded and the life points went up to six thousand. No matter how many times Mokuba would say Seto helped him, everyone refused to believe that a handicapped, blind, mute teenager would be able to help. Slowly, his name disappeared until the anniversary of the accident.

Yugi and his friends could clearly see that Kaiba was slowly rotting away. His dreams were shattered as were his hopes. The life he had taken for granted was ripped away from him. All the time he wanted to spend with his brother was reverse. But, Kaiba knew something was wrong. Something that Yugi and his friends would notice in time. Kaiba felt the world closing in around him. And there was nothing he could about it.

_**Somewhere else in Domino High…**_

"Hey, Ren. Are you coming?"

"Yes, Terri! I'm just getting my things!"

"Hurry up! We have to get there before the line gets too bad." Terri complained.

Serenity Wheeler exited the classroom with her handbag in hand. Her long auburn hair struggled to free itself from the bun that held it hostage. Her light brown eyes glowed warmly. The pink outfit looked adorable on her slender frame. She looked at the blonde and smiled. "Okay, let's go!"

Terri smiled as they walked the locker filled halls. A brunette ahead of them snared Serenity's attention. The brunette wore a girl uniform and stood in an opened locker. Serenity quickened her speed as Terri started to complain. The girl's figures were reappearing from her past. Her aquamarine irises stared at the books as if she was in deep thought.

"Téa? Téa Gardner!"

Téa appeared that she gasped in surprise. The smile was made when she looked in Serenity's direction. A couple books rested in her arms. Serenity chuckled as she and Terri stopped at the locker. The blue door was mostly empty, except for a Duel Monsters card and a picture of a boy with black hair and violet eyes. The books looked brand new. The title was written in normal letters and a column of bumps.

"Téa, this isn't your locker." She whispered.

"I know, Serenity. Tristan, Yugi, even Joey know." Téa answered. Her voice sounded full of worry. "This locker…belongs to a friend of ours."

"Who," Terri asked.

Téa stared at her like she was crazy. Then, her pale hand closed the door. She turned her head toward them and smiled. Her eyes appeared tired, worn out as if she was giving too much of herself. "Never mind. I better get going. I have to meet Yugi in the cafeteria."

"Wait, Téa!" Serenity called. Her friend continued walking ahead of them. Serenity stared in shock. Téa had never done this to her. Her mind returned to the books. She remembered a series of lifts on a piece of paper. Her mind struggled to remember how she knew. Terri tapped her on the shoulder and the two friends continued to the lunchroom.

The aroma of the food drew them closer. The line was still short. Terri and Serenity jumped in line. A blonde male stood in front of them, growling that he should have a pass to the front of the line. Serenity analyzed him, but thought better of just saying her brother's name. Her light brown eyes directed their attention to the tables. She spotted Téa and Yugi at the table closest to the door. A male with brown hair and frost covered blue eyes sat with them. One of the books Téa had with her was in front of him. His pale fingers ran over the paper. His eyebrows twitched in irritation. Téa and Yugi talked to him as if they were trying to teach him a different language. The young man pushed the book away and crossed his arms with his head resting on top.

"What is it, Ren?" Terri asked, looking in the same direction as Serenity.

Tristan walked over with his food and said something to the brunette. The teen glared at him with his lips curled up.

"Hey, Kai! Don't kill him! I'm gettin' yours," the blonde in front of them yelled.

Serenity looked at him. His warm brown glowed with impatience. Then, he turned to the lunch lady. His Brooklyn accent laughed at her joke as she handled him a lunchbox with a pair of chopsticks. When he took it with his right hand, she handed him a tray with the school lunch. Joey asked the guy in front of him for two cartons of milk. The underclassman obeyed as he checked out.

"Ma'am." Serenity called.

"Yes?"

"That lunchbox…who was it for?" She asked.

The lunch lady looked at the table with Yugi and his friends. Her green eyes softened at the sight. Sadness lingered on her face as she watched them open the box. Serenity directed her attention back to the table, watching the brunette expertly positioning the chopsticks in his fingers. Her brother cringed at the food, which looked like octopus, rice balls, and other food she's seen in fancy Japanese restaurants.

"The lunch box was for Seto Kaiba."

"Seto Kaiba?" Terri repeated.

"Did he run a Duel Monsters tournament?" Serenity asked as the lunch lady nodded. "Why do you give him a lunch box?"

"You haven't heard about the _**accident**_, have you?" She whispered with the girls shaking their heads. "Two years ago, Domino was changed forever."

Silence loomed between them. Then, the lunch lady spoke, "You're Joey Wheeler's sister, right?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Ask your brother. He was at the scene two years ago." The lunch lady added as she gave them their lunch trays.

Serenity stared at the table her brother sat at. _Domino was changed by an accident?_ She wondered.

"There they are! Terri, Ren, about time you two get here!" Arika shouted from their table.

"Oh, shut up, Arika," Terri snapped as they sat down.

Serenity picked up the plastic spork and drove it into the Mac-and-cheese. She noted the awful taste, but ate it anyway to make her mom proud. Arika did his usual conversations. Then, Serenity surrendered to her curiosity.

"Arika, who is Seto Kaiba?"

The second year tensed. "Seto Kaiba? He was the president of Student Council in my first year. Tsubasa Tori was the vice-president until this year…because Kaiba didn't run."

Realizing Arika only gave her a small glimpse of the name, Serenity vowed that she would talk to her brother about him. After school.

_**Lunchtime- Kaiba…**_

"Kai, how can ya eat that?" Joey asked.

Kaiba glared at him as he tapped the box with the chopsticks. The clicks from the wood and plastic outlined the box in his head. Something soft and squishy meant food. The praying mantis opened its claws and snared a helpless piece of octopus. He brought it to his face and into his mouth.

"If there's one thing he knows how to do on his own, it's eating." Tristan chuckled as he watched Kaiba finger a rice ball and shallow the octopus.

The white puff levitated up to his mouth as he took a bite. The sweet taste flooded his taste buds as he slowly chewed. He heard Téa offer to take him to a special education class and the three guys agreeing. He gave up debating with them, even though he longed to call Joey a mutt again. _What does the world look like now? How has it changed? If I were get what I lost back, how would I be able to fit in?_

* * *

Chapter 2 is still underwork. Besides, I would like to have at least five reviews before putting it up. And I don't know why...I like having them in school. Do you know what these honorfics mean? If not, tell me and I will tell you at the end of the chapter.


	3. First Report

**Save Me**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER!! **I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters. I do own the event.

Welcome to chapter 2! This still centers around both of them. But, I promise! They will meet!

**Chapter 2: First Report**

Serenity Wheeler ran down the crowded hallways. Her light brown eyes shined in worry. She flung her body into her next classroom. Mr. Hanashi stared at her. She bowed in an apology and he grinned. He motioned her to sit down in front of his desk. She obeyed the gesture and took the seat. The old man's smile deepened.

"You remind me of Kaiba-kun on his first day here," he chuckled.

"What happened, Hana-sensei, two years ago?"

The old man's smile disappeared. The twinkle in his eyes dimmed. He rose from his seat and strolled to one of his bulletin boards. His old fingers started to remove thumb tacks. "Two years ago, a free man was caged." He began. "Two years ago, he almost died." He added as he returned to his desk with a couple old newspaper clips.

Serenity took them from him. One was just a picture with a description. The second was an article with Seto Kaiba's picture. It was short because police hadn't released any details and the witnesses didn't want to talk about it. Serenity returned to the picture. A heap of crushed metal sat in the middle of the intersection. The back passenger rested on the black pavement. The small description revealed the metal was once a limo. One man was killed instantly. A teenager was found, slowly bleeding to death. Her eyes widened in fright that the teenager was Seto Kaiba. She returned the clips with her hands trembling. Mr. Hanashi took them from her and tacked them back to the wall.

"Class is getting ready to start, Wheeler-chan. Please take your seat."

Serenity rose out of the chair and slowly walked to her desk by the window. Before sitting down, her eyes take in a glance of the school court yard. They widened as they noticed two figures in a tree's shadow, which protected them from the August sun.

_**Outside…**_

"How do you spell 'Seto'?"

Kaiba replayed the positions his instructor taught him. His right hand formed a fist with his first two extended out further than the bottom two. He shifted his thumb under his fingertips and paused. His hand remained locked in the 'e' position as he mind worked. He heard the instructor rise to her feet, but he waved her off with his left hand. _I know this…I KNOW THIS!!_ He screamed, pulling both hands to his head in irritation. His instructor took both of his hands and gently lowered them.

He listened to her go into her purse and dig through. His right hand started spelling his name again, always freezing on the 'e'. Then, something soft touched his face. He felt it soak up his tears of frustration. Kaiba pitied the instructor for teaching him, but the school staff knew that if he couldn't fix anything, sign language was the only solution.

"It's all right. You have a better start than last year. Do you practice at home?"

Kaiba raised his hand and held it flat. He shook it side to side.

"Maybe more practice in a familiar environment is what you need." She paused. "S…e…t…," she whispered as she positioned his fingers like a fist, except with his thumb poking between his first and second knuckle.

Then, she released her grip. Kaiba flexed his hand. He slowly worked the letter with his fingers. The 's' and 'e' flowed smoothly. After a slow transition, his hand formed the 't'. Then, he jumped to the 'o', forming an o with his hand. The instructor praised him and recommended practicing his name before they continue. Patience rang in her voice. Kaiba tapped his voice box. The woman chuckled and repeated 'voice.'

His frosty blue eyes lifted up to the green leaves. The warm summer breeze blew in his face. He directed his attention back the instructor. His hands slowly worked out "The breeze feels good."

"You're learning."

_I maybe learning, but when will the bar finally fall? When will I be unable to hear praises?_ He wondered. The world slowly closed in around him. He shivered at the thought.

"Are you cold?"

He shook his head no as he slowly told her that he was thinking about his hearing. The instructor sighed.

"We can only predict, Kaiba-kun, when the end is coming. Hopefully, you will pull through."

_**Inside…**_

Serenity wondered back to the days when her eyesight was failing. How much she relied on the people around her. _Is Kaiba-san in that boat?_ She wondered.

"Class, to know where your writing is, your assignment is to write a report between three and five pages. If your report needs more pages, your limit is ten. I don't want a fifty page report." Mr. Hanashi replied.

"What is our topic?"

"Anything…as long it is school appropriate. It can a fictional or non-fiction. Personal or not," he added as the bell rang. "Reports are due on October 26th. Since I'm giving you all that time, it better be good."

Serenity rose out of her desk. Mr. Hanashi watched her leave.

"Wheeler-chan?"

"Yes, sensei."

"I've heard that you're writing was good from your last teacher. I want to give you a challenge." He paused.

"Yes?" Serenity asked.

"I want to see how your style is when conveying someone else's story." He finished.

"Whose story?"

"Anyone," he answered, "I don't care if they are handicapped or not. You want to be a journalist, don't you?"

Her face lightened up. "Yes! I'll do my best!"

"Go to class."

Serenity bowed. _My first chance to write like a journalist. But, what am I going to write about?_ She wondered. _I'll think about that later._ She decided as she walked past a teacher and a student. The teacher had her black hair tied up in a bun. The student happened to be the boy that she saw Joey with at lunch. _Who is that guy?_

"Kaiba!" Joey yelled over the crowd, squeezing in between people.

The brunette waved at her brother. Joey took over pushing the chair. He kept smilin' and said a lot of jokes. Most of them, the brunette gave no response.

"You're hopeless, man."

The brunette worked out some sentences with his hands. The work was slow, but her brother appeared to understand him. He whispered something in the young man's ear. Then, she heard a good smack. Joey snapped as the brunette sighed. They vanished in to the crowd. Serenity stood in shock. _Joey can't be…Mai is his girlfriend! So, why is he with that boy?_

"Ren!"

"Oh, Terri," she gasped. "What's wrong?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you."

"It's nothing. I'm probably overreacting."

Terri grunted as they continued down the hall. Serenity remained quiet as they slipped into their next class.

* * *

(A/N: I'm skipping time here.)

Serenity loosened the bun and her auburn hair screamed 'freedom.' Her blonde head brother stood next to her as he anxiously waited to leave the school grounds. His eyes glowed. They walked out and headed toward the park. Serenity remembered her promise to herself. She gathered her courage to bring up the subject.

"Joey?" She called.

"Yeah, Ren."

"That guy you were with today, who was he?" She asked.

"Who ya talkin' about, Ren? Ya know all my friends." Joey answered with a question mark floating around his head.

"The man in the wheelchair," she added.

"I guess you want to know about the accident," he whispered, with his head hanging low.

Serenity vividly remembered that her brother wasn't like this at all. Apparently, his classmate had created that gloom that resided on his happy face. She reached out to him and rubbed his back. Joey turned to face and smile with tears sliding down his cheeks.

"You probably should learn about." He whispered. "I'll tell ya."

* * *

Well? Any ideas are welcome with your comments. I can't wait for you to read the third chapter. 


	4. Car Crash

Save Me

**Save Me**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER!! **I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters. I do own the event.

Okay. I give up on the five review thing. I'll update whenever I finish and able to get online. Here's chapter three!

**Chapter 3: Car Crash**

"It was a rainy night. Mai was outa town. So, the gang and I went to the movie theater to watch _The Mummy Abringed_." Joey started as the night's image dominated his mind. "We went to have a great time. Then…"

_**Two Years Ago…**_

"Man, that was good." Joey laughed as they exited the swinging doors.

Yugi Mutou grinned. His school uniform rested on his short frame. Tristan Taylor was busy trying to help Téa Gardner with her umbrella. The two brunettes growled and cursed the release button. Joey sighed as he opened his hunter green. Yugi opened a dark red one. Then, Tristan yelled.

"What was that for?"

"I don't know, but it's open now," Téa snapped back.

"Your pink umbrella has attitude problems, you know that."

"Come on, guys. There's still time. Let's go to the arcade." Yugi suggested.

"Hey, that's a good idea. Let's go guys." Joey replied.

"Say, Joey. Do you want me to tell you a _**scary**_ story?" Tristan smirked.

"Heck, no!"

The four walked down the sidewalk. The rain pattered the wet pavement and concrete. Joey listened to the song, thinking about his sister. His brown eyes glowed by the lights above them. Téa led them to the intersection and froze. The aquamarine irises stared at the middle. Joey followed them and all his bodily functions stopped. Yugi broke into a run. The blonde figured his friend was praying it wasn't someone they knew. He followed the famous duelist. Yugi had dashed to the driver side as cars honked and continued about their business.

"Yugi?" He called.

"The driver's dead, Joey." He whispered. "If there is a passenger, I pray he is okay."

Joey took the hint and checked the back door. The door had wrinkled into the vehicle. Joey growled as he struggled to look in through the broken glass. Inside, he gasped. An unconscious brunette struggled to breathe. Blood flowed from his eyes and throat. Joey worked an arm in and attempted to free the door. His brown irises struggled to not look at the twisted metal that had wrapped itself around the passenger.

"Joey?" Téa called from outside.

"Yeah, there's someone in here." _Oh. Please don't let it who I think it is._ He prayed as his mouth opened. "Kai?"

The brunette didn't respond. Joey prayed that it wasn't the CEO of Kaiba Corp. He snapped at Téa to call for an ambulance. As she dialed the number in her cell phone, Joey and Tristan tinkered with the door. Tristan yelled on three and they pulled. The crushed door surrendered its hold on the busted frame. Tristan set it near the wreck and watched the blonde kneel down. Joey placed his fingers on the brunette's neck and felt the weakening pulse. The rain dripped onto him until Yugi held his umbrella over them.

"Kai!"

This time, a groan reached his ears. Their blood ran cold. The brunette opened his mouth and tried to say something. The noise was moist and sound like a gurgle as more blood ran from his throat.

"No, don't talk. Just hold on. Don't say anything. I'm right here." Joey whispered, stroking the brunette's face. He ignored the blood that rubbed onto his hands and shirt.

Kaiba entered the struggle again. Joey watched him fight to take in air. Yugi handed him a handkerchief. The blonde took it and started to gently wipe the blood around the throat wound. The teen's skin paled. "Hang on. Just a little longer."

They stayed with him. Joey and Yugi struggled to resist the urge to turn Kaiba's head, but didn't want to risk it in case the brunette had a neck injury other than his throat. With some of the blood out of the way, the battle lightened up, but still raged. Joey kept talking, trying to keep his rival conscious. Sirens rang in the air as an EMS team finally arrived. Behind their vehicle, a fire truck also came with aid from the police department.

Téa spoke with the firemen as Tristan informed the police officers. Joey and Yugi tried to stay out of the way of the paramedics, but also couldn't leave the teen behind. In fact, the team captain insisted that they stay. Weak coughs echoed below him. The paramedics left as the fire fighters started to loosen the metal cocoon.

"Joey," Yugi whispered.

Joey redirected his attention back to the brunette. The teen's throat wound sprayed more red liquid. The captain returned and immediately assisted Joey soaking up Kaiba's breathing obstacle. The fire captain whispered something to the paramedic. Then, he turned to Joey. "Easy now. Be ready. Pull, gently. Keep talking, Mr. Wheeler."

Now, Kaiba appeared to be looking, even though his eyelids were still closed. Joey kept whispering, but his efforts failed as the brunette fell back into unconsciousness. Fire fighters and paramedics slowly slid him out of the wreck. Some held a back board as the first team guided the limp body onto the board. His head was secured to the support. Joey and Yugi watched them carry the body to the rolling stretcher. The metal legs collapsed as Kaiba was pushed in. Joey broke into a run as the doors closed.

"Young man," a police officer called. "I can get you four to the hospital. If you want."

"Yes please," Yugi whispered as they approached the vehicle. His friends ran to him as he got ready to slip in.

The other three slipped into the back seat, trying to get comfortable on the plastic covering. The officer sat in the driver seat and ignited the engine.

_**Present…**_

Serenity stared at her brother. Joey Wheeler had held back his tears and sighed before continuing his tale.

"When we arrived, Kaiba was still in the ER. We sat in the waiting room for what seemed forever. I felt people stare at me because of the blood on me. The nurse came in and called us in." Joey reflected.

_**Two Years Ago- Domino Hospital…**_

Joey followed Tristan into the room. A heart monitor beeped in the silence. An oxygen machine with a pump was hooked up to the body. Gauze covered the unconscious body, especially around the eyes and ears. They slowly approached him. Yugi softly spoke to Kaiba. Occasional twitches occurred in Kaiba's fingers, but they ended after a couple minutes.

Mokuba ran in a couple minutes later. Yugi and Téa shared what information they had. The boy cried. After two hours, they retreated back to their homes and slept.

About two weeks later, Joey went back to the hospital to visit. As he approached the door, he heard clatter from the room he was going to. The blonde broke into a run and froze as the brunette struggled in the nurse's arms. The teen's mouth was open, but no sound came from it. Bandages rested on his lap as the fogged irises stared ahead. Tears ran down the brunette's face as he fought against the nurse.

"Kai!" Joey called.

Seto Kaiba stopped and tried to say something, but picked up the fight again when he heard nothing. Joey approached him and the nurse released the patient. Immediately, Kaiba tossed the sheets aside. Joey watched him try to command his legs, but ended up having to move them on his own. As the teen was about to try standing, Joey grabbed up of Kaiba's arms. The brunette tried to yell, curse. And not a sound was heard. The blonde felt his rival's body quiver and pulled him into an embrace. He felt Kaiba's fingers grab hold of his jacket, refusing to let go.

_**Present…**_

"That was the first time I ever saw him afraid." Joey whispered. "For weeks, he believed that he was alright. Then, he gave up. He gave up his way of life, dreams, and hope. When he returned to school, everyone took that to their advantage. They started to beat him up, make fun of him, take his wheelchair, and other stuff."

"When did they stop," Serenity asked.

Joey looked at her. "They stopped when Yugi, Téa, Tristan, and I took him in."

* * *

Hey there! Review please. Serenity will be meeting SK soon. Maybe even in chapter 4...if I can get over writer's block for this and get it for When Destinies Collide: Acceptence.


	5. Observation

**Save Me**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER!! **I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters. I do own the event.

Chapter 4 is up! And the next chapter is started. I'm sorry if I really tugged at your heart the last few chapters, but it is a tradegy and I loved reading it. The moment you've been waiting for...

Key:

_Italics_- thought

Text- Kaiba's sign language

**Chapter 4: Observation**

Serenity turned to Joey, whom was with his friends and a handicapped Seto Kaiba. She watched a small grin form on the brunette's face, but struggled to become dominant. He tapped his wrist and Téa gave him the time. The girl learned that he relied on them for most of the things at school. _But what about at home?_

"HEY! WAIT A MINUTE!!" Joey yelled, directing her attention back to the group.

Kaiba had his head in the general direction. A pink tongue stuck out. The rest of them sighed.

Tristan finally spoke, "I guess he still hates you, Joey."

"WELL, I STILL HATE HIM!"

_They still fight…as if nothing happened?_

_**Last night…**_

"But, I thought you hate him."

"I do, sis. I hate him for insulting me. But," Joey paused. "I couldn't see him bein' scared. That wasn't the Kaiba I know."

The girl watched her older brother wipe away his tears. She wasn't sure if she should say any thing or wait. Joey sniffed, rubbed his nose with his sleeve, and looked up at the darkening sky.

"But, you should've seen him after I told him who it was." He chuckled.

"What did he do?"

"He hit me with his pillow."

_**Today…**_

Serenity grinned at the remembrance as she watched the once famous teenager glare at her older brother. Yugi tried to calm them down, but, like the old days, it didn't work. The brunette worked something out with his hands. Joey's face jumped to volcanic red.

"YOU DIDN'T!"

"Hmm, Joey," Tristan paused, "I think he called you a mutt."

As Tristan spoke, a smirk grew on the once CEO's face. _I guess people never change._ Serenity guessed, still watching him. _But, what does Kaiba-san have to say? Does he have a story of his own?_ Then, she shook her head. _No. I remember him now. He insulted my brother's skills as a duelist, used him as a guinea pig, and…was down right mean. I refuse to do anything about him._

"You must be Serenity."

"Huh?" Serenity gasped.

A teen with black hair and light brown eyes watched her. The midnight strands were combed back, but his bangs denied the gel. Then, he looked at Yugi and the group. Serenity studied them again. This time, Kaiba was trying to roll the chair around on his own. Whenever he got too close to an object like a tree, Tristan grabbed hold and directed him back to the group. The boy beside her sighed.

"You know Seto Kaiba, too." She transmitted the question as a statement.

"Yeah, I met him my first year here. Both of us were Student Council representatives for our class. Before that night, he was elected as president. I was vice-president." The boy stopped. "Seto Kaiba taught me what I know about leadership. But, I'm not fit for this role. He is. But, something is going wrong."

That caught Serenity's attention. "Wrong?"

"Joey told me that the man I admire may eventually become a completely handicap man." Tsubasa Tori whispered.

"How?"

"He told me what the doctor told him and his friends. Kaiba might become deaf as well."

At that, Tori left her. Serenity went back watching her brother and his friends. Kaiba appeared to hearing okay. _Then, could we have something in common?_ She wondered as the bell rang to let the student body in. The first year watched the third year snap at her friends. Under the pale blue eyes, a blue fire raged on.

"Serenity!"

The girl turned her head as Terri ran up to see her. "Yes?"

"What's the matter, girl? You're thinking about something." Her best friend asked, looking in the direction Serenity was looking.

"Just thinking. Come on, we're going to be late."

_**At lunch…**_

Serenity waited in the lunch line. Her warm brown eyes watched the brunette. The fogged eyes stared ahead. Occasionally, he tried to look beside him, but no one was there. She sighed as she drew closer to the lunch ladies. _Should I try to help him? No. I hardly know him. But_, she paused. _I know what it feels like to become trapped._

"Miss?"

Serenity gasped. "Yes?"

"Fries?"

"No thank you." She answered. Then, her eyes looked back at the handicap. "Ma'am, can I take Kaiba-san's lunch with me?"

The lunch lady smiled as she nodded. She turned and asked an older woman for the lunchbox. The lunch worked its way toward her. Serenity took it with her right hand. Then, she struggled to balance her lunch with her left. She made it to the checkout until…

_**At lunch- Kaiba…**_

He listened to the usual lunch noise. _Have Yugi and his dog arrived yet?_ He wondered as he worked a red and white pole to the seats beside him. _Nope. They push me and leave me here. Great. And I'm hungry._ The teen growled as he slowly maneuvered the wheelchair backwards. Seto Kaiba angled his only means of transport and turned the wheel rims forward. Occasionally, he would stop and use his stick to tell him where he was.

The brunette waited as people walked in front and behind him. Their shoes told him where they were and in what direction. Using that information, Kaiba trekked through the crowd. His fogged eyes appeared to be analyzing the situation. Then, he called upon his stick. It pointed to the floor and the plastic chain for the lunch line. His attention peaked as he listened to someone struggling.

"Help!" That person called as it fell.

Kaiba responded before his brain told him to. His hands snared something solid. Its scent threatened to kill him. _School lunch…_ He snapped as the person placed something else on his lap and stood up. It sounded like it was dusting itself off. Then, it spoke again.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!"

Huh?

"Eek! Kaiba-san! I'm really sorry!"

Do I know you?

The person didn't answer. _Maybe they don't know sign language._ He concluded.

"Ren! Kai!"

About time, mutt.

Joey growled as the person tried to calm him down. Kaiba smirked, pleased to hear Joey's reaction.

Serenity sighed as Joey pushed the wheelchair back to the lunch table. Kaiba still had her lunch as she had his. Once Joey hit the brakes, the brunette shoved her lunch aside. She set his in front of him. "He doesn't like school lunch."

"Nope." Joey answered as Kaiba opened his container.

What took you so long? He snapped.

"Hey! Patience is a virtue!"

Serenity cocked her head. Joey's face went blank and then, he started to chuckle. Kaiba stopped chewing and stared through him.

"That's right. You two haven't met." Joey laughed. "Kaiba, the person next to ya is my little sista, Serenity. Serenity, this is Seto Kaiba."

"Hello. Sorry about earlier." Serenity whispered.

Thank you for getting my lunch. Kaiba replied, ignoring the apology.

"Joey… What did he say?"

Kaiba's food dropped into his throat and stopped. The teen pounded his chest as Joey started to panic. After the fifth impact, the brunette was able to finish swallowing it. Then, he turned to Joey. With his hands, he asked the blonde, she doesn't know sign language!

"Why? She wasn't goin' deaf," the blonde answered.

I hate you. Kaiba growled as he back to his lunch.

Serenity watched the mini conservation. It was easy to see that the brunette was upset. She gathered her courage before asking her brother a question. "What made him mad?"

"I reminded him about that chance that he will lose his hearing." Joey answered as Kaiba fired a punch in the blonde's arm. "Hey, man! That was uncalled for!"

It was? It sounded like it was called for to me.

"Listen, I'm sorry if I caused this. I better sit with my friends." Serenity explained.

"Be careful, sis." Joey replied as she left. "Man, hopefully she finds the right guy."

She does have a pretty voice. Kaiba added as Joey's face shifted to a shade of red.

"Wait a minute!"

_**After lunch…**_

Serenity stepped into Mr. Hanashi's classroom. The old teacher wasn't in the room. She set her stuff down and took her seat. Her eyes gazed out the window. She found Seto Kaiba in the shade like he was the day before. His instructor appeared to be asking him questions. The brunette answered with his hands. _He talks with his hands._ She noted as her assignment flashed in her mind.

"_He told me what the doctor told him and his friends. Kaiba might become deaf as well."_

"_I reminded him about that chance that he will lose his hearing."_

_I don't care if I don't know his language. I will try to learn it. My paper will be about his story. I know that I chose not to do anything with him, but I feel I should try to help him. Maybe I can borrow a camcorder from Terri._ She decided. _But, when can we meet? Will he accept it?_

"Wheeler-chan, you're early again." Mr. Hanashi replied, bringing her out of her reverie.

"Hana-sensei, I know whose story I'm going to write."

"Whose?"

"Kaiba-san's, I want to act like I am his voice." Serenity answered.

"Then," he paused, writing something down, "ask him. His instructor's name is Mrs. Wu. She's not completely familiar with our customs."

"Okay," she replied, taking the pass and heading out the door.

Serenity started to think she made a mistake as she approached the courtyard's doors. She bit her lip and tried to think of a way out of it. But, she found herself outside, approaching the couple. The black haired woman turned to face her. "Mrs. Wu?"

"Yes? How can I help you?"

"I have a question for Kaiba-san. I was if… May I please write Kaiba-san's story about his life since the accident?"

Serenity waited for answer. She looked at Mrs. Wu, whom was looking at her student. The Wheeler shifted her attention to the Kaiba. Seto Kaiba looked in her general direction and gave the girl a nod.

* * *

Serenity and Kaiba finally met! Now, I get to start their interviews. Please tell me what you think. 


	6. Harsh Reality

Save Me

**Save Me**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER!! **I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters. I do own the event.

This made me sad when I typed it. But, maybe a glimpse of what Mokuba has to go through sounded like a good idea. I didn't mean for it to take up most of the chapter. Oops...

Key:

_Italics_- thought

Text- Kaiba's sign language

**Chapter 5: Harsh Reality**

"Good evening." A teen replied with a monotone voice.

His long raven hair was combed and tied back with a hair tie. Soft violet eyes screamed for precious sleep. A school uniform clung to his skin. The once tan skin had faded to a pale brown. A chrome briefcase clunked on the floor as the boy removed his shoes. The butler took the case and the boy's jacket. The teen strolled into the dining room.

Seto Kaiba's blood danced for joy. Delight filled the blind eyes. His mind ransacked itself to find the right greeting. The teen waited at his typewriter, anxious for the other residence member to ask how his day was. Tears of gladness started to form in his eyes. His little brother had come home.

"Did Seto eat, Sakura?"

"Yes, Master Mokuba. He has," Kaiba's caretaker answered.

Kaiba ignored her as Mokuba Kaiba continued to listen to her report. _Come on, Mokuba. Talk to me please._

"He has a hearing test tomorrow. Make sure he doesn't miss it," the younger Kaiba ordered.

Sakura bowed and sat down beside Seto. Her fork clicked on the plate as it snared some food. Seto mentally glared at her. Hatred boiled his blood, just when he was excited to hear his brother.

"So, Seto," Mokuba paused. Kaiba's mood changed again, from excitement to hatred to excitement. "The company has made its biggest contract this year. You should be happy to hear that."

_Actually, I'm hurt._ Seto silently replied, resisting the urge to tell his own brother that. Over the two years, Mokuba transformed from vice-president to president of a multi-million dollar company. At the same time, Seto degraded to his little brother's status, ignored. He attempted to stop Mokuba's metamorphosis, but failed.

"With Chang Ying, Kaiba Corp.…" Seto blocked the rest out. The one person he loved with all his heart had become him. The once CEO started to despise what he was and how that influenced Mokuba.

Mokuba…

Mokuba's voice stopped. Seto felt his brother's gaze on him.

Can we not talk about the company tonight? I… I want to know how your day went. And… Aren't you curious about me and school?

"I could care less." Mokuba snapped.

His heart stopped. His red fluid of life froze in his veins and arteries. Chills ran down his spine. Seto's mouth hung open in shock. The tears stopped. Mokuba…

"To be honest, I'm sick of this. I'm sick of paying medical bills. I'm sick of learning a new way of communication." The boy stopped. "I'M SICK OF YOU!! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF TAKING CARE OF YOU… YOU WEAKLING!"

Mokuba, wait…

"NO! YOU HAVE TO DEPEND ON ME ALL THE TIME, SETO! DON'T YOU?"

Mokuba… I…

Seto stopped as he heard Mokuba rise out of his seat. He listened to the younger teen approach him. The glare from the once loving eyes stabbed his soul. His hands trembled in fear. But, Seto coughed up enough courage to try to make an angry Mokuba understand. I don't want to rely you so much. But, I can't help it if **you** don't at least say 'I love you.' I want to know if you love me. I want to know if you still care about me!

Then, his head flew in one direction. His cheek stung in horrible pain. Seto forced his head to face Mokuba once more. The younger Kaiba's gaze hardened. Seto actually thought the glare would end his life.

"Enough of this nonsense," Mokuba snapped.

Tell me.

"Seto, I said enough!"

Just once. Seto begged.

Impact struck again. The elder listened to the younger pant in fury. Astonishment froze in his throat. Seto reached out to Mokuba. Narrow fingers attempted to massage the tense muscles. But, Mokuba tore away and stepped out of his brother's reach.

"Get out."

A gasp escaped his lips. Mokuba…

"I SAID GET OUT! I DON'T WANT LOOK AT YOU ANYMORE! YOU'RE DEAD TO ME!"

Seto's hands trembled as they grabbed hold of the wheels. But, shock held him there. One pound on the floor from Mokuba's foot brought Kaiba to his senses. The brunette forced the chair in reverse. This time, he was desperate to stay out of Mokuba's range. He spaced his stuff. Getting away occupied his mind. The manor appeared in his head as he turned the chair around. Sensing his brother behind him, Seto franticly got the chair to move forward.

The chair crashed into the front door. Seto clawed at it, struggling to get out of the place he once knew. His lungs complained about the pain in his chest. Mokuba's footsteps were getting closer. Finally, the second door opened. Kaiba jerked the chair out, refusing to hear the door shut. Sweat dripped from his chin and jaw line as he approached the gate to the Kaiba estate. He didn't even slow down after he was out.

Inside, Mokuba allowed Roland to close the door. He dismissed their questions as he stomped to his brother's old office. Black leather greeted him as did a ton of paperwork. The teen tried to focus his mind on them, but it kept going back to moments before. Tears forced themselves to come out. When Mokuba felt the first ones on his face, he pushed the paperwork aside.

"Seto…" He whispered as the tears flowed by his command.

His fingers pushed back his bangs. The little boy his brother knew so well was finally coming out. Guilt stabbed Mokuba's heart. The boy sobbed, cursing himself. "But, the damage has been done," he whispered to himself. "Seto won't come home."

The watery violets looked up and landed on the phone. His left hand snared it as his right punched in a number. He pulled the phone up to his ear. The dial tone continued to ring. _Come on, Yugi. Pick up._ He begged as it ended.

"Hello. Turtle Game Shop," a young voice greeted from the other end of the line.

"Yugi…"

_**On the streets…**_

He lost track of where he was. Fear drove him onward. The pain spread from his chest to his arms as well. Cars zoomed on the streets. Kaiba clinched his teeth, fighting against the memory of the accident. People didn't seem to care. He fought his way through and crossed when he heard other people crossing with him. The chair started to jiggle. But, the brunette kept going. Then, a wheel detached from the chair. Kaiba felt his body falling. He held his hands out in front of him. His right went out a little more just as he hit the concrete.

Kaiba tried to raise his torso up, but the seat and the pain kept him from doing so. He struggled to breathe correctly. Instinctively, his mouth opened to cry out for help. No sound came out. Helpless, Kaiba laid there, lost and heart broken.

_**On the streets- Yugi…**_

"Keep driving, Grandpa!" Yugi Mutou transferred it as an order.

"Then, tell me who called," the old man snapped.

Yugi's deep violet eyes glowed in concern. "The caller was Mokuba. He… He snapped. The two need a break from each other. Mokuba can't stand watching Kaiba slowly fall apart."

Solomon Mutou nodded behind the wheel. His eyes matched those of his grandson. The dark orange car had its emergency lights flashing. "So, who is Kaiba going to stay with? How long?"

"I don't know. Mokuba couldn't work when he called. He's out looking for him too. Both of us are confident that Kaiba wouldn't speak with him." Yugi sighed. "Grandpa, it may be for a year. I don't know. Mokuba's looking to try to apologize."

"For what," Solomon asked.

"Mokuba wants to apologize for hitting him, yelling at him." Yugi answered as he continued to look out his window. The park crawled into his view. The concern look grew worried. The teen's eyes widened. "Grandpa… Stop the car. Stop the car!"

Solomon did as his grandson told him. Yugi was already unbuckled and jumped out as the vehicle came to the stop. His red/violet hair bounced in the evening breeze. Blonde bangs plastered themselves to the rest of his hair. His short legs carried him to a mass on the ground. As he drew closer, he clearly saw a tire wobble on its axle. The other was about ten feet away. The blue back faced him. A spot of brown confirmed the identity.

"Kaiba," Yugi called as Solomon slowly jogged to them.

Yugi stopped in front of him. The blue eyes were foggier than normal. His exhales were longer than his inhales. The teen gently got the brunette out of the crashed wheel chair. Solomon paused and took in deep breathes before coming to Yugi's aid. Kaiba was propped up in hopes that he could get more air.

"He's hyperventilating," a boy told them.

Yugi looked up as Solomon turned around. Mokuba approached them; a tank on wheels followed him. Regret stained his face. A regular black long sleeve shirt covered his chest. Dark blue jeans provided their protection to his growing legs. Behind him, Roland pushed another wheelchair.

Mokuba approached them. He unwound the clear tube and mask. The teen held the mask out to Yugi. "Hold it to his mouth."

Yugi obeyed as Mokuba twisted the knob loose. Kaiba's breathing slowly improved. One of his hands engulfed his brother's left hand. The regret Yugi saw on Mokuba's face deepened to guilt. The brunette started to take in deeper breaths. His young brother wiped his face with a handkerchief.

"He hyperventilates when he gets too worked up. A good bath soothes him." Mokuba explained. Then, he started whispering to the brunette. "Come on, Seto. I understand if you don't want to talk to me. But, please don't blame yourself. This wasn't your fault. It was mine. I neglected you. I never stopped to give what you need the most. You… We need it now more than we did before. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Kaiba squeezed his hand. Mokuba turned the oxygen tank off. Yugi removed the mask. Mokuba pulled his brother into an embrace. Seto stroke his back.

"I just need sometime alone. I don't want hurt you like I did…in the way I did. So, how about you stay at a friend's? Roland and I can get what you need from home. While you're gone… I will try to get back in shape. To think things through."

"He'll be fine at my place," Yugi offered. "Is that okay, Kaiba?"

Kaiba nodded as Roland positioned him in the wheel chair. The body guard pushed him to the Mutou's car and set him inside. Then, the door closed and he went to put the chair in the trunk. Mokuba glanced at the Mutous.

"Thank you. We'll bring some of his things later."

"No problem." Yugi replied as Mokuba started to head back to the limo. "And Mokuba… I believe Kaiba's forgiven you."

_**The next day…**_

Serenity ran to the school gate. Her lungs cried with pain. _He agreed. Mrs. Wu will teach me how to read sign language._ She mentally squealed. A blue bag hung from her left shoulder. Her warm eyes caught sight of her brother.

"Joey!"

The blonde and three of his friends turned around. "Hey, Ren. What took you so long?"

"Oh. I stopped by Terri's to pick up her video camera," Serenity answered. "Where's Yugi?"

Joey and his friends glanced around. The star head wasn't around. Neither was the brunette that always with them. Joey scratched his blonde hair. Confusion stayed on his face. Behind them, the people they were looking for approached.

"What's wrong, guys?" Yugi Mutou asked as he pushed Seto Kaiba toward them.

Serenity turned around with a smile on her face. The smile dropped when she saw Kaiba's face. His right eye had a dark ring around it. His right cheek also appeared to be a bluish-purple color. The ocean eyes were angled at his lap.

"Kaiba-san," she called.

* * *

Well? And I haven't even started chapter 6 yet.


	7. First Interview

**Save Me**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER!! **I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters. I do own the event.

I've been working on this and if you feel missed something, I make it up with some later chapters. Enjoy! Oh... Thank you, Mokie-fan for reading. And to all. The ending is happy. Everyone will be crying and Kaiba is dead. Just kidding about Kaiba being dead. But, everyone will be crying.

Key:

_Italics_- thought

Text- Kaiba's sign language

**Chapter 6: First Interview- Getting to Know Each Other**

Seto Kaiba listened to his service group. Inside, shame gnawed at his heart. He ignored what they whispered. Concern for his only family, his only source of love, occupied his mind. The teen yawned, but refused to sleep. The Mutou's apartment was a different environment and the change made him uneasy and restless. All night, he fought against going to bed, believing that his brother would come to say good night or to take him home. But, Mokuba held his word. He didn't come.

"He looks tired, Yugi. Maybe we should get him up to the nurse's office to rest." Joey replied.

"He is. All of us only got about one to two hours of sleep," the Mutou yawned. After him, the brunette yawned as well. The group watched the blind eyes water. The teen started to bob his head up and down. Down when sleep threatened to claim him; he jerked awake every time.

Serenity watched him with worry starting to glow in her eyes. _What happened to him? He's so exhausted…_ She grew concerned as the former CEO allowed his head to droop. Silent snores escaped the worn out teen. Tristan stepped behind the wheelchair and began to push it into the building. The girl started to follow him. _What can I do? How can I help him? Is there something I can do?_ She wondered as Téa stopped her. The girl stared at her in surprise.

"Let him be," she whispered as Joey nodded in agreement.

Serenity stared into Téa's eyes. The once bright aquamarines were now dull and almost lifeless. Her senior friend sighed and ran her fingers through her short hair. The girl's honey eyes filled with concern. "Téa?"

Her brother looked at her. His live brown eyes had lost very little of their shine. Yugi's were the brightest of them all. She felt confusion swirl in her mind. But, as a question rose to the surface, the bell called them in.

Serenity sighed. _I guess I will find out later._ She concluded as she slipped into her math class. In her heart, an image of the blind male started to outline itself.

_**Seto Kaiba…**_

_"Seto__… My son…" A voice called out to him._

_Seto Kaiba lifted his arms and searched the dark. His slender fingers found nothing. Yet, something stroked his bruised cheek. He grew curious and opened his eyes. Darkness prevailed. Still, he moved his arms around him in hopes of finding the speaker._

_"No, my son. Look at me with your heart."_

My heart?

_"You must learn this, my son."_

_Seto grew more puzzled at the comment. _What do you mean? I don't understand! What must I learn? What does my heart have to do with it?_ He asked._

_"You must learn this, my son."_

Mother… Mother! Wait!_ He called out as he realized the voice's identity._ Wait!

"Easy, now." A male voice recommended.

Seto Kaiba listened to his hearing specialist. He rose slowly to a sitting position, noticing the echo of the mattress. He and his doctor were alone. The tinkering of the hearing specialist filled the room. Seto fingered his chest, finding that his school uniform jacket was removed. Fingers brushed his skin. The teen jumped.

"Easy, Seto. I'm just putting the headphones in place," Dr. Shang whispered.

Seto obeyed. He felt the man work around his hair. Fabric brushed his skin and clung to it. The clatter from Shang's movements was faint. He knew the procedure. A low sound echoed in his right ear. In response, he raised his right hand. Then, he did the same for the left. The sounds' pitch rose and Kaiba answered. Until…he heard silence.

Seto's eyebrows frowned in concentration. But, concentrating couldn't help him. _It's worse. It has be._

"Do you hear anything?"

You…Only you.

"Not the pitch?"

Not the pitch.

The headphones released their hold on his ears. He listened to a pen scratch think paper. The squeak of the chair as the doctor turned towards him.

"The damage has gotten worse. You are still able to hear fine without a hearing aid, but you must let me know if you do." Doctor Shang paused for a brief second. "You tell your support group here that you can't hear high pitches."

Seto nodded as he positioned to be moved back into his wheelchair. The hearing specialist cradled his weak body and anchored it to the chair. A flap of a blanket snapped the air. Weariness still filled his body. His fingers checked his pocket for a modified cell phone. He remembered who his brother had set on the number keys. One would make Mokuba's phone ring. The two went down.

Immediately, Dr. Shang went silent. Then, he added,"Okay. I know."

Seto allowed him to push the chair. His doctors seemed to know what was on his mind. At least, Dr. Shang did. Did you ever do an interview?

"Yes, back when I was new to the field. Why are you asking? Surely, you've done one." The doctor whispered.

Nope. I hate reporters. So, my comment was "No comment" or "Shut up and get the hell out of my way.

"Watch your language." The doctor paused. "Now, why?"

Joey's sister asked if she could interview me. And I said yes. But, I know nothing about her. How can I approach her if I don't know her? Maybe she'll see me for what I was. Maybe to hurt, taunt, me even more. I live in darkness…

"Then, she could be your light."

Seto fell silent, pondering what Shang meant.

_**After school…**_

"I'M LATE!!" Serenity screamed as she ran out of the classroom.

She dashed in and out of the crowd. Her eyes searched for the door out to the courtyard. A sea of blue and pink uniforms blocked her view. The noise suffocated her. The blue camera bag hung from her right shoulder. Her auburn hair draped off the back of her head. The honey irises radiated their worry. The girl flung her body at the door and out into the school yard. The birds chirped.

In a tree's shadow, her guest waited. He appeared to be having a conversation with Mrs. Wu and one of her brother's friends. She worked her way through the crowd as the second person turned to leave. The first stayed by another silhouette. She slowly approached them.

Wheeler-chan or Miss Wheeler? Seto Kaiba asked with his instructor translating it for her.

"Wheeler-chan's fine," Serenity answered. "So, where should we start?"

"How about you share things about yourself," the Chinese woman suggested. Kaiba seemed to agree with her.

"Okay. Well, my parents were divorced. I used to live with my mom. She didn't like talking to me about Joey. But, we had to come back because Dad passed away."

That seemed to have stroke surprise from her subject. The fogged eyes were very soft. You lost your father…

"He was a drunk." She simply added. "Why…"

My parents died when I was very young. I lost Mother when I was three. And Father died when I was eight. I challenged Gozaburo Kaiba to a game of chess, which made him adopt me and Mokuba. He loved Mokuba with all his heart. I… was neglected. He paused. _Why am I feeling that I can trust her with this?_

"Did…"

He abused me. Both physically and verbally. I was his play thing and that was that.

"You weren't born as an arrogant man."

Kaiba smirked. No. When I was young, I loved to play with my mother's camera, even after her death.

Serenity chuckled, "I like to draw in my spare time. But, I want to a journalist."

A journalist, hey? Good luck with that.

"I remember you're little brother. Mokuba, right?"

Kaiba nodded. Serenity went silent. The blind teen appeared to be deep in thought. Mrs. Wu called out to him and shook him gently. Kaiba snapped out of it and tried to look at her.

"What happened," the instructor questioned.

Mokuba…snapped. We can't live under the same roof for now. So, I now live with the Mutous.

"I'm sorry."

Yugi talks about all these operations. I know he's trying to save up for one. But, still. For a one million dollar operation will take about five years to raise.

Serenity pondered. Then, gasped, "I DIDN'T SET UP THE CAMCODER!!"

Kaiba tinted his head. Then, sighed as if he knew what she was talking about. Mrs. Wu has the Web Cam set up. This file is going to sent to your brother's e-mail.

"Really? Thanks."

Kaiba nodded again. He tapped his wrist and Mrs. Wu replied that it was 4:15. Serenity jumped up in shock.

"I'm so sorry! I told my mom that I will be home by 4:30 and that I will stop by the library real quick. That takes twenty minutes!"

Do you have a cell phone?

"No. Can I use yours?"

This time, he shook his head. Mine was modified to only make the other phone ring. It can't hold a verbal conversation.

Serenity sighed. Then, the adult offered hers instead. The girl happily took it and told her mom that she was going to be late. She had some 'I know' s and other phrases that Mokuba used to say a long time ago. Finally, she closed the miracle of the modern age.

"Thank you so much. Same time tomorrow, Kaiba-san."

Yes… And please… Call me Seto.

Serenity grinned and dashed out of the courtyard. Kaiba listened and then, pulled his out and pressed 3.

_**At the Wheeler's Place…**_

Mrs. Wheeler sat across from her. Joey had his seat on the right. Serenity savored her mother's beef roast…even though it was left over night.

"So, Ren. I heard you're doin' a writing project." Joey stirred the pot.

"Yes, dear. How is that coming?"

"All right. I'm going to learn how to read sign language." She answered.

Joey's mouth dropped. "You're talkin' to Kaiba!"

Mrs. Wheeler glared at her. "Do you know what that man did to your uncle? He made your poor uncle broke!"

"But, he's different now, Mom!"

"She's right, Ma."

The two women fell silent as Joey continued with his blonde bangs blocking his eyes. "Kai now knows what it is like to poor, at least in spirit."

"Joseph…'

"We're tryin' to save up for an operation that costs about nine million. That one has a chance to fix everything. To give him a new chance." The teen paused. "It's painful, Ma,…to watch someone slowly lose everything."

* * *

Joey's right, Mrs. Wheeler. She hardly showed up, but I will describe her eventually. Please review!! 


	8. Night at the Mutous

**Save Me**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER!! **I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters. I do own the event.

Hey! I finally finished the seventh installment of Save Me. Enjoy while I work on 8 and my other fics.

Key:

_Italics_- thought

Text- Kaiba's sign language

**Chapter 7: A Night at the Mutous**

"So, Yugi. How was school," Solomon Mutou questioned.

He wore another pair of overalls. A light blue shirt rested underneath it. Another purple scarf covered his head. Yugi was still in his white shirt and blue pants from school. He wore a pendant with a phoenix on it.

"Fine, Kaiba was there until 4:25." The teen answered as they set the tiny table before making dinner.

"I hope Yami is…"

"Don't worry, Grandpa. Kaiba is in good hands."

Down the hall, water ran. Atem gathered what he needed for his task. Yet, to save his friends some trouble in pronouncing it, he went by the name he told Yugi long ago… Yami. Inside the porcelain tub, his rival waited. The former pharaoh glanced back at his rival. The brunette traced the water's surface with his narrow fingers. Yami unfolded a beach towel and laid it down on the floor. He slipped on a giant t-shirt over the black sleeveless. He cursed for not taking off the Millennium Puzzle. Quickly, he flung the chain links off his neck and set the artifact down on the toilet.

"Ready, Kaiba…"

The handicap nodded as Yami got his arms and hands wet. He opened the bottles and grabbed a plastic Solo cup. The cup snared the waterfall out of the faucet and cupped his free hand at Seto's forehead. The former CEO tilted his head back as Yami poured. Warm water relaxed the tense muscles. Yami chuckled as Seto closed his eyes as if he was enjoying it. The other teen lifted up tuffs of hair and soaked the strands underneath. Yami hummed.

"I ran into Mokuba today."

Is he okay?

"I don't know. His sentences were very short. He seemed to be shook up after last night." Yami answered.

He probably still is. Mokuba was a kid more than I was.

"Maybe your father wanted you to believe that he loved him," Yami pointed out.

Maybe. I never understood Gozaburo's intentions.

Yami set the cup aside and poured some Herbal Essence type shampoo into his hand. The orange tinted substance shifted to bubbles in his hands. Immediately, Yami massaged the lather into Kaiba's hair. Though his friend was mute, Yami sensed that something was troubling him.

"Kaiba… Did something happen?"

The brunette glanced at him for a moment. Then, went back to staring at nothing.

I had hearing test today.

"Had it go?"

The damage is worse. I'm still able to hear fine without an hearing aid. But, high sounds… I can't hear them…

"Take it easy… The last thing we need to worry about is a panic attack."

Still… Why did you come back? You could've rested for centuries, but why come back?

Yami smiled. "My friends were a big factor. Another factor was that I missed you talking back. Priest Seto would rather read scrolls."

Kaiba nodded a little. His mood lifted for a while. And that's Yami wanted to do. He witnessed the man try to kill himself because the stress was too much. That was the **true** reason why he stayed. The pharaoh desired a new chance for his rival. Their arguments made him smile whenever he thought about them. "Kaiba, Yugi and his friends are trying to do what they can."

I know… He told me about an operation that could fix everything. But, think about Yami. I want my life back now. I want everything back it used to be. I don't want to wait months to see or speak. I don't want to wait for years until I can walk on my own. Yet, for an operation, I must…

The soapy hand rubbed his shoulder. Seto allowed the Spirit…no. _He's living now._ The teen reminded himself as the shampoo rushed down from his head.

"Have faith, Kaiba…" Yami whispered.

Faith in what? I lost everything. My hope, my dreams… They're all gone. I know that if I go deaf, Mokuba would have no problem sending me to a nursing home.

"You're wrong." Yami hissed. "Mokuba loves you."

The brunette didn't respond. Yami could see the dread on his face. Depression was around the corner. The pharaoh pondered about a way to keep it away. Then, water droplets splashed against his face. Their warmness was gone and chilled his skin. His violet eyes glared at his rival, whom carried a smirk on his face. The faded blue sparked in the light of the bathroom. They did not see the tacky orange tiles on the walls or the fake cream tiles on the floor. The torn shower curtain in the can did not attract his attention. Yami's warmth did.

Where did you run into Mokuba? The brunette asked.

"At the bookstore." The pharaoh answered. "He was thinking of you. He got you a CD…"

He grinned at the thought. Yami analyzed the blind man's face. What Kaiba said was true, his face was empty. The pharaoh opened the conditioner and closed it when he got the amount he wanted. The creamy solution was also massaged into the brunette's scalp.

Yami… Do you think that I will get my sight and speech back?

"What your ability to walk?"

I don't mind…spending the rest of my days in a wheelchair.

Yami went silent as he rubbed the ocean scented shower gel on Kaiba's pale skin.

Did you ever like someone?

"Yes, Téa…"

I mean someone that could be the one to stay by your side.

"That…I didn't…"

Wheeler-chan… There's just something about her.

"Maybe she is the one…that can heal your scars." Yami whispered. "If someone out there is to cause pain, then there is someone to heal pain."

I don't know yet…

"If you two are meant to be, then both of you will know."

"Yami, dinner's ready." Yugi called through the door.

Yami turned to face the door. "Well, then. Get in here. I'll need your help," he yelled as the soap and conditioner ran down Kaiba's slender frame.

Yugi did as Yami told him, carrying a pair of light blue pajamas, light blue slippers and a thin white blanket. He set them down in the wheelchair behind Yami. The shorter boy slid his slippers off, revealing a pair of bare feet. Kaiba listened to Yugi climb in front of him. He faintly felt fingers go around his ankles. The water decreased until all he heard was a drip. Yami climbed in behind him and wrapped his arms across Kaiba's chest. Yugi lifted his legs.

The two worked together. Yami dried him as Yugi quickly covered the skin. When they were finished, the two teamed up again and placed the broken boy back in his chair. Yami tidied up the wet brown mop. Yugi slipped the fuzzy slippers onto Kaiba's feet and covered his legs. The former pharaoh slid out of the out tee shirt and placed the Puzzle back around his neck. He stared at the Duel Monster locket, remembering the picture inside. His fingers widened the brown cord as they guided it over Kaiba's head. When its corner touched his chest, Seto wrapped his left hand around it. His head tilted down and remained in that position as his rival pushed him out.

"Ah… There you three are."

Kaiba tried to look at the old man, but probably missed him by a long shot. The aroma of food sneaked into his nose. Immediately, he cast his sadness aside. A growl from his stomach reported to the three what was on his mind. Yami grinned as he pushed the chair towards the table. The brunette inhaled the aroma. The fork flew up into the air and into the spaghetti. The Mutous watched him for a second; then, sat down and joined their guest.

The weight of food satisfied his empty stomach. He listened to the family laugh and tell jokes. Though he was silent, he joined them. Kaiba took them in. And everyone knew that. They didn't care what happened at the manor. But, at least, the former CEO was getting the attention he needs. Yami analyzed his rival, rising out of his seat when Seto yawned.

"I'll take you to bed," he whispered.

Kaiba nodded sleepily. Yugi piped up with aid, but Yami dismissed him. The two Duel Monsters rivals vanished into the new addition: Yami's room. Yugi and Solomon heard the door shut and went about clearing the table. Inside, Yami pushed the chair close to the bed, which was set to enable his guest to slide under the covers. When the brakes barked at the tires, the brunette rose as high as he could without falling. The former pharaoh raced to help guide him onto the soft mattress. Seto scooted back until he felt comfortable. Yami then aligned his legs and pulled the sheet over them.

"Sleep well, Kaiba." He whispered as the teen lowered his torso.

Thank you. A tired hand added as the fogged eyes welcome sleep.

Yami grinned and pecked his rival on the forehead. Then, collapsed the chair and stored it away. He peeked out into the hallway, seeing Yugi approach him.

"Did…"

"He's out like a light."

"Téa's not going to be happy if she finds out you've been kissing him," Yugi growled.

"Well, not on the lips. I only do it to make him feel at home." Yami yelled in a whisper.

"Don't forget that Joey is bringing his family for dinner on Friday."

"Today's Wednesday. This Friday or the next?"

"Next," Yugi yawned. "See you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Yugi."

"Yami?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to stay up late again?" The short version asked.

"For a little while, but I hope he is used to this environment now."

"Okay. Goodnight."

Yami nodded as Yugi disappeared into the room next door. He crept back into his own, only turning around to see his rival in a deep slumber. _I guess he feels at home._ He thought as he dragged his sleeping bag back out. The pharaoh changed into his pajamas. And then, he crawled into the bag. His violet eyes glanced up at the alarm clock. Then, closed as he waited for sleep to come to him.

* * *

Please review. I love to reply to them.


	9. Interview Gone Bad

**Save Me**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER!! **I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters. I do own the event.

Welcome my wonderful readers. I finally finished the eighth chapter. Please enjoy.

Key:

_Italics_- thought

Text- Kaiba's sign language

**Chapter 8: Interview Gone Wrong**

"'Ren, hurry up!"

Serenity jumped off her light green blanket. Her favorite journalists stayed on her white wall. The birch desk cried out to her, trying to remind her of an appointment. Warm honey eyes glanced at the desk. The first year tucked the book into her bag and tossed the blue camera bag onto her shoulder. She dashed out of her room and down the stairs. At the foot, Joey Wheeler waited patiently.

"Why this early, Joey?"

"Somethin' the guys and I do every Thursday," he answered with a grin on his face. "Say, what time will be home?"

"Around 5," Serenity replied.

Joey nodded as he closed the door behind him. He remained quiet until they left their mother's watchful eye. Then, sighed, "I wish she could understand."

"Understand what?"

"The reason I help Kai. She's now relying on the info I told her two years ago. Kai's different now," he whispered.

"Well, Mom hasn't met him."

"I know."

"Joey… Is there something I can do?"

He looked at her out of the corner of his left eye. The warm brown iris reflected his gratitude. "One of us is enough, 'Ren. I'm fine."

"But…"

"I don't want to drag you into the world of a dependent."

Serenity fell silent and allowed time to fly. She thought her paper and her mom's job as a magazine publisher. The idea of having her mom put in a copy of her assignment was thrown into the bin. Serenity only started to scratch the surface of the chained enigma. And a title never crossed her mind. She started to wonder if she made the right choice.

"About time, man!" A voice hollered at them.

Serenity directed her attention to the courtyard. Yugi Mutou, Téa Gardner, and Tristan Taylor waved at them. Her brother responded with a small chuckle. Behind them, Serenity noticed a booth. The Stu Co president, Tsubasa Tori, was arranging items on the top. In the shadows, the enigma listened to the progress. His face was dark and expressionless. Brown locks attempted to blend into the darkness. The fogged irises remained isolated. His red and white pole rested across his lap. For some reason, the darkness kept closing in.

Joey noticed him as well. For advice, Serenity looked up at her brother. Shock and concern were written all over his face. Yugi approached them and glanced into the shadows.

"I don't know how long he'll hold up," the teen whispered.

"It's depression, Yug'! We have to stop it! You know what he'll do if we allow it to continue!" Her brother screamed.

"I've tried. But, he hasn't responded to me or anybody else here."

"Then, I'll try," Joey announced.

Joey approached him. Serenity watched him kneel in front the enigma. Téa pulled her aside. "Come on. Let Joey try."

_**Kaiba and Joey…**_

"Hey," a voice called out from the darkness.

His hands didn't move. They remained firmly planted on the armrests. Something brushed the side of his face. He guessed it was the voice, Wheeler.

"Come on, man. What is wrong? You can tell us." He encouraged.

At that, his lips quivered. Joey grinned slightly, pleased to have established contact. He stared into the empty eyes, watching water forming. In response, he stroked the brunette's face.

"Just let it out, man. It won't do you any good to keep all locked up."

His mouth opened. The hands were free from their prison. Narrow fingers curled themselves up. The handicap released a silent cry of anguish. His fists hurled back to their host. Joey reacted. His hands snared the fists. Seto Kaiba struggled, silently screaming. Joey managed to grasp both hands in one. His free one dashed for the shaking back.

"Please, Kai. Don't do this. Just tell me what's wrong. Please," he begged.

Kaiba's mouth repeated one pattern. Mokuba…

Joey eased the broken teen close. He knew now. His rival's heart was aching for something he and his friends couldn't provide. Kaiba was hungry for love. The teen tried to wail and broke into tears on Joey's shoulder. The one voice that kept him alive at the crash was the one that dispelled some of his anxiety.

_**Later that day…**_

Serenity watched her brother yell while wearing a sign. She learned that the group raised money by selling rubber ducks, donations, and occasionally selling off Joey as your Dog for the Day. She remembered seeing her brother comfort the man he hated. And it seemed to do him some good. At lunch, Serenity noticed his hands moving. Not often, but enough to make her think on the lighter side of things. But, that gloom could return.

She shook her head as class was dismissed. Dark clouds hovered in the summer sky. A sigh escaped her lips as she headed for the place that her subject worked on sign language. Students attempt to block her path, but she forced her way through. A slight breeze caught her and chilled her body. The girl shivered, but continued towards her destination. Only to find Mrs. Wu and Kaiba-san not there. Concern filled her. _Where are they?_

"Wheeler-chan!" An old voice called out.

Serenity looked in its direction. Pepper headed Hanashi stood in the doorway. Behind him was the Chinese woman. Seto Kaiba remained in his chair, staring in her direction. She couldn't tell what was on his mind. But, ran to join them inside.

"Thanks," she gasped.

"You're welcome," her English teacher replied. "I'll leave you three."

"Thank you, sir." Mrs. Wu added. "Miss Wheeler, we will meet in the library today."

Serenity nodded as the teacher took her place behind the chair. The teen granted her complete control. The first year followed them, watching the brunette. He said nothing. _I hope he's okay._ She prayed as they stepped into the library. Mrs. Wu pushed the brunette in and turned him around. Serenity took this as her cue and set up Terri's camera. Then, took a seat across from him.

"Kaiba-san… Are you ready?"

Just get this over with. His right hand snapped.

"Um…okay…" The girl bit her lip. "I've heard what happened…"

Heard, uh? You probably heard the other half of it.

Her face turned to a light shade of red. "What do you mean 'other half'?"

For me, that moment lasted for an eternity. I remember what happened. I lost my sight and voice to shattered glass. My spine was damaged as metal ripped through the fabric. The sounds of grating metal still echoes in my ears. His hand paused as if he hesitated. You don't know what it is like to lose your independence. You know nothing of starting over. You are like everyone else… Yugi… Your brother… Everyone. They only pity me. I don't want it!

"Kaiba-san…"

"Kaiba-kun…"

Shut up… Shut up, all of you! You know nothing!!

His body rattled the chair. Ivory teeth gritted against the other. His left hand curled into a fist as his knuckles turned white. Brown bangs blocked his eyes from them. Serenity rose to her feet and he reacted. The wheelchair moved back.

Stay away from me… Find someone else. You only chose me because of how **weak** I am.

"Wait…"

The chair jerked forward. She reached out to stop him, but he was faster than she expected. Her feet tripped on themselves. When she looked up from the cream colored carpet, he was gone. Her mind stopped and pondered the outburst. _Why? He was fine yesterday. Why is he like this now? Why did he snap at me? He doesn't even know the __**real**__ reason why I chose him._

Mrs. Wu vanished into the rows of books. Serenity didn't believe that the sign language teacher didn't have the guts to go after her student. The first year rose back to her feet. _I have to go after him. Kaiba-san must be really hurting inside to be like this._ Her thought paused. _I started this project, Kaiba-san. And I will finish it._ She declared as her foot stepped over the library's threshold. Her mind replayed the first time she saw him; two years ago during the Battle City tournament. He seemed cold. One honey eye glanced outside as water snaked down the glass. She approached the door that Hana-sensei held earlier. Under the short roof, she peered out into the rain.

Seto Kaiba sat several feet from her. He appeared that he didn't hear the door close behind her. His face was tilted back. His brown hair was already plastered down by the hard rain. Fogged eyes stared up to the sky.

Serenity slowly approached him. She watched his hands move, but was unable to read them. About six feet back, she stopped.

I know…that I am not a believer or one that prays… But, please help me. Please send me a miracle. Someone that can…

Her body functions stopped. Her title came to her. And in her heart, she felt that she was that miracle.

* * *

Oh... Please review. With all my fics, I enjoy the reviews because I love relpying to them. And go ahead and guess what Serenity will name her paper. I will tell you... Later in the story.


	10. Learning to Trust

**Save Me**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER!! **I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters. I do own the event.

Hello all! I'm sorry that it's taking so long to update. Writer blocks are everywhere here and finals are finally coming up. Anyway, please enjoy this new chapter. Happy Holidays!!

Key:

_Italics_- thought

Text- Kaiba's sign language

_**Text**_- Kaiba mouthing words

**Chapter 9: Learning to Trust**

_I know…that I am not a believer or one that prays… But, please help me. Please send me a miracle. Someone that can…_

She watched his hand, which froze in time. Honey eyes looked up his face. His lips started to move. She knew what he said silently; still believing he was alone in the rain.

'_**Save me…'**_

His words echoed from the farthest part of mind. Its message fired itself across her nerves. Its meaning was clear. If he were talk about what happened, the great Seto Kaiba would want nothing that invokes pity. But, something that demanded a reaction. Her honey eye glanced at the alarm clock next to her. _I might as well head over._

Her slender body rose to its knees. The short sleeved shirt exposed her pale arms. Blue jean shorts reached to mid thigh. Chop topped tennis shoes guarded her feet. The black belt slid into the belt loops, only pausing as she added her camera bag. Her fingers ran through the auburn before topping it off with a light blue baseball cap. A smile glowed on her face until she looked at the camcorder. Yesterday, he refused to have anything to do with her. Her paper for English had hit a pothole and sunk.

_I'm trying anyways…_, she growled as her bounced down the stairs. "Love you, Mom! Be back by dinner!"

And she was gone. Serenity Wheeler grinned. Sunlight blinded any victim it could find. The birds sang their song. The teen jumped off the porch and into the direction she'd taken thousands of times. Her eyes bounced from booth to booth, looking to see if something would fit her guest. Eventually, something did catch her eye. A baseball cap, just like hers, was unclaimed. The cerulean fabric forced him into her mind. But, the famed dragon cried out for its owner; a Blue-Eyes. Serenity immediately bought it, using money that she'd saved up for ages.

Carrying the hat in a small plastic bag, she continued towards her destination. She watched the small game shop come into view. It was too hard to miss the domed roof. Serenity peeked inside through the front window. Mr. Mutou tried to lecture Yugi and Yami. But, the two continued to race around the small shop. Seto Kaiba had his head leaning into his hand. He appeared to be in a better mood than the last couple days.

A teal button up shirt covered his bare chest. Black slacks engulfed his slender legs. The same necklace that she remembered rested in the same position. Chestnut hair fingered his pale forehead. His fogged eyes hid under his eyelids. Then, he slowly opened them.

Serenity gasped as she ducked from the window. The despair her subject felt was still there. It pleaded for someone…anyone. But, based on what she remembered from Thursday, he was reaching his end. So, she planned a surprise to help him loosen up.

The young girl puffed out her chest. Courage swept through her veins to her mind. Serenity rose back to her feet. Her usual nervous feeling struggled to crawl back into her mind. Her hand reached for the knob. Then, she pushed the panel into the building. The three males stared at her. The handicapped only lifted his head a couple inches off his hand.

"Serenity," the short star head asked.

"Serenity," Yami whispered, "why are you here?"

"Just to help someone," she answered.

The fully capable men glanced at each other. Then, back at the one they knew she was talking about. Yami retreated behind the brunette. He quietly pushed the teen towards her. Seto jumped and frantically searched to the person. Giggles escaped her lips as Yami stopped his chair in front of her. The small plastic bag crinkled as it hit his lap.

He grew curious. His long narrow fingers examined the bag. She watched his eyebrows frown as his hand stopped descending. The cap she bought slowly materialized from the dark blue plastic. The fingertips brushed blue fabric, taking extra time to trace the embroidery of white thread. She could see the tears starting to form in his eyes. The once CEO was actually at a lost of words.

"Here, let me." She volunteered, taking the cap and resting it on his head.

Kaiba allowed her to assist him. The young man traced his eyes with the side of his hand. The flesh under his eyes stretched and snapped back into its previous position. Labored breaths rushed into his lungs. He tried hard not to cry as Yugi told him it was all right. Serenity glanced at the tissue box on the counter. Her hand snatched a sheet and brushed his hand with it. The man understood her gesture and wiped his face with the tissue.

"We'll back at 4," she whispered.

"Okay, Serenity. Have fun." Yugi grinned as the girl escorted the man out of the door.

Instinctively, Seto squinted and held up his hand to block the sun. Serenity watched him remember his blindness as the arm left. He appeared to be ashamed. _Of what? What happened to him or was embedded into his mind?_ She wondered.

What do you want of me, Wheeler-chan?

Serenity sensed the machine she first saw two years ago during the Battle City finals. The man froze his soul, his emotions, so no one could strike him down. But, in her first interview, she learned the reason why. The man Gozaburo Kaiba mistreated him, killing the happy child this young man once was and giving birth to a machine. Yet, the accident stripped him of that barrier.

I told you to do someone else. So, what do you want? If it's money, you're asking the wrong one.

"I'm not in it for the money," she finally answered. "I want to help."

There's nothing you can do. Nothing can do. I am a hated man. Even Mokuba hates me. How can anyone embrace this animal I have become?

"Because that's not entirely true. Mokuba must still have love in his heart for you. And the others there when you fall." Tears started to form in her eyes.

_He's lost everything. He's poorer than poor. Kaiba-san, you would rather die than face this? You need someone to show you the way. I hope… No, I pray that I am the one who can._

Serenity pushed him around town. They stopped in various music stores and listened to want either CD she though he liked. Her selection was very limited. Several songs sparked memories of his childhood with his parents. Others reminded him what his stepfather did to him. Only instrumental relaxed the blind's tense body. Yet, he didn't want one.

_**About 2 o'clock in the Afternoon…**_

"Well?"

He didn't answer. The man withdrew into himself and remained quiet for two hours. The fogged irises stared through everything he looked at, bored. Serenity released a heavy sign as she stood up from the park bench. She walked around him, occasionally poking his delicate face. _His skin is so soft, but his muscles are that of steel. I could try…_

Her slender hands placed themselves on his shoulders. She felt the muscles tighten even more. A gulp traveled down her throat as she started to work. He didn't respond, but she expected that. Her thumbs rubbed over the stretched skin, moving what slack they could find. Serenity worked the shoulders slowly and gently, making her way to his neck. The muscles under her fingers grew relaxed with her reassurance. Serenity paused and rubbed her hands together. Her honey eyes glanced at him and widened as he looked her way over his shoulder.

"_**Please…continue…"**_

"Does it feel good?"

She received a slight nod. Serenity smiled and started again.

"My mom does this as a hobby. It used to be her first job before working at a publishing company. I learned from her when I was too stressed over school work. It made me feel better." She explained, not sure if he was paying attention. "But, she's not happy with Joey helping you. She claimed that you made my uncle broke…"

On your dad's or mom's?

"Mom's. Her maiden name is Kawai."

Mark Kawai… He was an employee for a company that relied on the military based Kaiba Corporation. When I changed it for the gaming industry, that company went bankrupt within a couple months. He came to me for a job, but all he knew was weaponry. I couldn't give it to him. And he went through that his sister just got divorced and has to take care of her daughter. He pestered me for days. Eventually, I kicked him off the property and banned him from coming back. That was last I saw of him. Kaiba answered.

Serenity stared at him. _That is why Mom hates him… Uncle Mark had to live with us until he found a new job._

I didn't know that he was yours and Joey's uncle. He paused. It seems that all I do is make people hate me more. But, if they knew what happened to me, then they will only give me pity. And I can't stand that! I'm positive that you hate me now as well.

"I don't…"

She felt him straighten and turn to face her.

Why? Why do I… Suddenly, he looked away.

"Kaiba-san…"

Though I am blind, why do I faintly see a light?

Serenity cocked an eyebrow.

I'm sorry. It's nonsense. It's nothing.

"Kaiba-san, I chose you because I know what it is like to loose something. I almost lost my eye sight. But, Joey helped me pull through. And I want to help you."

Kaiba turned his head away from her. There is nothing anybody can do… It's going…

"Kaiba-san…"

Then, I will be nobody…

She stared at him. Her eyes widened with shock of the message he was implying. _I have to…_

"NO, YOU WON'T!!"

The young man turned to face her, but gave up and stared at the ground. Serenity sat back down on the bench, looking at the handicap sadly. Silence dominated the air around them. Especially when a small group of business men walked by. And Seto had interest.

"Please, that is…"

Mokuba…

"Wait," she whispered, but it appeared that he didn't hear her.

He rolled the wheelchair to them, stopping at one that had tied back black hair. And his voice sounded familiar. Serenity gasped as the men turned on him and threatened him to get lost. Seto struggled to hold his ground, but Serenity wasn't sure how long he'll last. She rose to her feet and dashed to the scene…just as the young teenager turned against him.

She watched his head snap to the left as a hand make remained evident. She glanced at the teen responsible and wished her light bulb didn't turn on. It was Mokuba Kaiba.

"Mokuba!"

The boy glanced at her, but returned his attention to the business men. Serenity kneeled in front of Seto, looking at the slap. Tears were forming in his eyes as his lips quivered. His hands kept calling for him.

"Mokuba!" She cried out even louder.

"WHAT!?" The boy turned violently. His glare could have killed them both.

"Why? Why did you hit him?"

The Kaiba remained silent and walked away. His older brother reached out for him, but he was already gone. The brown mop fell in a silent cry of sadness. Both hands gripped his locket so tight that his knuckles paled. Serenity allowed the woman instinct to take over and embraced him as a mother would for her child. Startled, she stiffened as it felt like the blind teen was burrowing into her. But, relaxed as she realized what he was seeking. Her fingers slid over his skin as she tried to silence him. When she moved, his grip tightened.

"All right. I won't go anywhere." She whispered in his ear.

Kaiba slowly calmed down, allowing Serenity to rub his despair away. Upon realizing that he held her, he pushed her away. Panic wrote itself all over his skin.

"Feeling better?"

A little…

"What happened between you two?"

The stress was too much. Mokuba…just snapped. That's why I live with Yugi. He paused. I just want to hold him. To tell him that I love him. But, all the times I could, I didn't. And then the accident, it made me feel what I was doing to him. I'm a terrible brother…

"I don't think so. You still love him and I'm sure he knows it." She paused. "Wait here. I'll get us a treat."

Kaiba blinked, but didn't complain. She slowly placed some distance on him before sprinting to the vendor nearby. The man glanced at her with his brown eyes. A light blue suit covered his body.

"How can I help you?"

"Two ice cream cones; one vanilla and one strawberry."

Serenity pulled out the necessary cash as the man prepared the cones. They issued the trade and left happy. The girl returned to her subject's side, whispering of the surprise in his ear. His hands followed her directions and curled around the waffle cone. She watched him bring the treat to his lips as if he was investigating it. As she watched, her tongue licked hers. The sweet taste of strawberry flooded her senses.

Ah…

She glanced at the brunette. The ice cream was still in his left hand; a good chuck missing. The teen held his head as if he was suffering from a headache.

"Don't bite it, lick it. Or you'll get brain freeze." She sighed. "Did you ever have ice cream?"

Mokuba ate it all before I could try a bite.

_**Later…**_

"See you guys Monday!"

"Bye!"

Yami stepped back in. His rival blankly stared at him.

"Did you have fun, Kaiba?"

Yes… In fact…

Yami gasped as Seto finished. I'll help her with her project.

_**Wheeler House…**_

Kaede Wheeler stood at the sink. Her curly auburn hair dimly glowed in the light. The brown eyes stored away the wisdom of her age. Her son was heard from the garage, working with the family car. Her treasure, Serenity, stepped into the house a couple minutes ago.

"Serenity…"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Your paper, how are coming with it?"

"Kaiba-san and I are starting back up on Monday."

Her blood froze. "I thought he canceled it."

"He did, but…he was depressed a couple days ago. I wanted to cheer him up."

"Serenity, that man will only use you. He is a businessman." Kaede hissed.

"He's changed, Mom. You should meet him." Serenity challenged. "He's now like how I was! He's slowing losing what sense he has left! The mighty shell that we both heard from Joey barely exists anymore! He's just a lost child!"

At that, Serenity ran up into her room. Joey opened the door. An oil stained shirt covered his chest as dirt reached for his elbows. His brown eyes stared at her with questions written all over them.

"I'm sorry, Ma. But, Ren's right."

* * *

Please review. That is all I have to say. And not sure when Chapter 10 will be up. But, now you know the title of Serenity's paper. Seto says it in the beginning of this chapter. If that doesn't work, look at the title of this fic. Happy Holidays again from me! And for those heading home, be careful!!


End file.
